Alypos
The actions of The Divine Core are more clearly defined in its own article. Alypos '''is the '''dragon emperor, '''sometimes called most honorably as '''The Lifemaker. '''It is a beast that is capable of using two of The Six Mights, Infinity and Dragons, to their fullest potential, therefore being one of the most powerful entities in existence. It is technically the shell of The Divine Core, the main antagonist of the Utopia timeline. However, the Core's existence is intentionally less known than that of the destructive, fearsome beast. The destroyer's origin Near the beginning of the world, at The Second Meeting, Stormeye pompously prophesized that the Fourth Apocalypse would end the rule of Primal Entities. As his words rang ominous, this instruction rallied the spirits to enforce the announced fate. A single bright spirit emerged from among them, embracing the idea of fated Apocalypses as a dogma and gaining a following of spirits unlike any seen before. As The Second Meeting ended up shattering any hopes of unity between Primal Entities, a unifying force appeared. An invisible collectible of spirits sought to prevent the world's further segregation and the Chaos which threatened to shatter the fragile and incomplete True World as well as the link it had with Other World. That collectible was dedicated to the healing and preservation of the world - fittingly called by their former equals as Will of the Universe. As the righteous form for a spirit lord was that of a dragon, the "spirit of Apocalypses" decided that the time for it would come with the eventual Apocalypses, and created a stasis for itself at the edge of the known universe. Within that field, it would lie untouched, monitoring only the relations between The Six Mights and thus, the balance of the world, while shaping itself the ultimate lordly dragon form. Will of the Universe detected the act that the "spirit of Apocalypses" had done, but it was too late. In its perfect stasis, it was beyond intervention - it would undoubtedly come and seek the end of the world, sooner or later. Through the use of an excessive ritual spell, the stasis was cast into dimensional abyss, hindering the rate at which the "spirit of Apocalypses" could draw energy from the spirits. The bond of the ritual would need to be upheld for long time to come, so Will of the Universe gave it all its energy, leaving itself in a trance-like state for millennia to come. As the stasis field of the dragon slowly expanded to form Lifemaker's Dome, the defenses made by the ritual spell adjusted itself to make the area impenetrable. An unbreakable gate stood as the entrance, and behind it were six seals emanating the extreme power of The Six Mights, to limit the threat of the seeker of destruction for all eternity. Strethos's failure 3000 years later, Will of the Universe was forced to act upon the fact that the fourth seal binding Alypos's rest had cracked with the occurrence of the Fourth Apocalypse. The dream was in the dragon's grasp. All it would take would be the further pacification of the world's spirits and afterwards, the gate that held the dragon would be pushed back. Strethos the Corrector, the First Wave, spawned forth from the Zero Gate in which it had lied. This agent was supposed to be someone who could bring the world into more of an imbalance. By doing so, the tension of the Mights would power up the seals of Alypos's rest. The Corrector created imaginative plots, forcing former users of Infinity into demonic degradation that made them Wrath Demons. By branding them as the enemy, he was close to setting up a war. The core stared at the state of affairs amused, as Strethos drew the attention of the entire world to itself and was mercilessly killed. Little did the core anticipate that Strethos's failure was well noted by its creator, Will of the Universe, and that the problems had to be cleared up. Thus, new character, and then another, appeared from within the Lifemaker's Dome, where the core bided its time. The Divine Core understood that the nature of the Will of the Universe was to call forth a single "wave" of energy with a specific task. The warriors left again, careful not to disturb the dragon that had almost completed its form. The warriors understood they were in a hurry to disrupt the world's balance or The Divine Core would use that balance to prematurely wake up the dragon and unleash its power upon the world. Interestingly enough, the Second Wave of Will of the Universe was not prioritizing the prevention of the dragon emperor's awakening. They were after their predecessor Strethos, whose exploits had led to him gaining a soul. Even the core understood the depth of the fact, and wondered how to use it to its advantage. Finally, the Second Wave made an aggressive move to disrupt the world. They attacked Micoda and his allies, notably Welkere, shattering a gateway to Timeless Space in the process. Micoda perished alongside Welkere, only to restlessly pursue the culprits from Nether. The Divine Core was horrified to find out the next plan of its enemies. They had uncovered an age-old seal that the core had not been aware of. The seal, if unleashed, would destroy the entire Other World. Such an explosion would not bode well for its plans. Fortunately for it, Micoda and Welkere appeared right on time to disrupt the seal's detonation. Strethos, an unwilling prisoner of his successors, betrayed them and gave the masters of Might of Soul enough power to come back to life. A battle ensued. As they clashed, Strethos questioned the task they had been given. Surely the answer to preserve the world was not to relentlessly shatter everything. The two warriors of the Second Wave warned their predecessor, but it was too late. Strethos uttered the name of the dragon that was sleeping: ''"ALYPOS."'' Alypos enters The Divine Core could not contain its joy. The head of the dragon moved after hearing those words from the enemy's mouth. The dragon roared to show the world its devastating power. Micoda and Welkere detected the overwhelming power. The roar echoed infinitely through the duo's Soul Voices, driving their souls into the state of volatility and their minds were devastated. Welkere, however, managed to teleport the duo into a place where their destruction would cause no harm. The overwhelming double explosion from the two formed two volcanoes into the space. The dragon was pleased to have its two greatest enemies defeated in such short order. The dragon emperor roared: "I am Alypos, the DRAGON EMPEROR. NONE MAY QUESTION ME. I AM THE LIFEMAKER. ALL LIFE IS IN MY GRASP." The Divine Core understood that not even it could have perfect control over such a beast, but its goals were one with its core, and that remained most important. It gazed upon Nether, and land appeared there. That land formed itself into a large, circular field. Alypos flew there, the spirits whispering in his trail. The dragon telepathically told the spirits that this would be its headquarters. The Divine Core understood that the dragon emperor had an instinctive need to be part of the material world instead of waiting any more in the shadows of Timeless Space. The dragon landed on the landmass and looked upon the First Universe that lied ahead. Its face twisted into hatred. "BEGONE BE THE POSSIBILITIES. TREMBLE IN YOUR POWERLESSNESS." Thus, it unleashed energies that enveloped the entire First Universe. The spirits felt the phenomenon, and the dragon, unwilling to let any opposing parties escape the area that had given rise to the likes of Micoda, unleashed the energies into place with the command: "CURSE OF EVOLUTION". The curse would prevent "posthuman" Phases from being used. The energies also destabilized dimensional pathways, meaning that no one would teleport outside or inside. The dragon envisioned three walls, which split the First Universe into four quarters. They appeared as if the spirits had bent to the dragon's will. The realms within went into a state of massive panic. Alypos moved with the landmass under its feet, riding it into what it dubbed Fourth Quarter. He gazed upon Third Quarter and unleashed a plague of spirits into it, eradicating all life between those two walls. From the ruins, it would build an "utopia" - the perfect society. It would be populated with the elite of humanity and become the image that commoners would look upon. The Divine Core was overjoyed with the dragon's vision. It started searching for spirits that would be worthy of leading the new society. The very purest one was chosen to be a mayor in the eventual town that would rise atop the ruins. The dragon wanted an avatar - a similar character that the Primal Trio used in the past. It melded the concept of draken personality into that of a warrior, but it lacked substance. The Divine Core urged that it send spirits to collect the essences of the sleeping Micoda and Welkere. The dragon realized the potential of their essences bound into the shell it had developed, and ordered the spirits to gather it with haste. The spirits rushed into the volcanoes born of the warriors' souls and gathered their energies. They did not get far as the volcanoes lashed back at intruders, but the dragon found the samples sufficient. The enforcer, Drak'Khard, was born. Unfortunately, Drak'Khard was a simple bland genie, though it held a devastating potential. Alypos sealed it into an armor and laid a golden dragon mask on its face to make the new character remind anyone of Alypos. The Divine Core understood that the mask was both a seal, preventing the new entity from using Phases, and a tool to convey the dragon's will. The dragon smiled and added a spark of Infinity on the new character. Its potential burst from within, covering the new entity in countless seals and techniques of forbidden arts. Its appearance morphed into that of a follower of Might of War, its armor became scarlet, and it roared to the spirits of the entire Universe. They responded to the call by assuming dragon forms. The Divine Core could only watch the plan unfolding much quicker than it had anticipated, with the dragon's actions perfectly melding the world into its image. Draken followers would start taking over the societies, and the dragon emperor itself focused on the utopia - High Town. The emperor carefully picked the residents of the new society, and as the Core wanted, the white dragon Ascalante was officially appointed to lead them. Drak'Khard fought people from other worlds that wanted to interrupt the progress that was being made. It never lost, and The Divine Core had an idea. The enforcer was crowned the Champion of the Arena, with Alypos's realm reformed and renamed into Grand Colosseum. The emperor would then have the enemies locked up below the Colosseum, in a facility named Prison of Eternity. The Divine Core also came to realize that Drak'Khard's devastating skill had a reason: it was not a mere attempt on the fusion of Micoda and Welkere - the genie was the very fusion of them itself. Thus, to progress its world order, Alypos dragged world leaders out of the Second Universe and Third Universe to face the undefeatable champion - Drak'Khard. Slowly, but surely, new spirits took up dragon forms in those Universes and forced the societies to submit. While there existed a party known as The Resistance, bent on directly opposing the regime that was focused on its divine dragon emperor, it had no real role to play until year 3060. The opposition emerges In a new year party of 3060, held at First Quarter to honor the 60th anniversary of Alypos's emergence, a messenger appeared, bearing a report from Kunoma. The messenger wished to read the urgent report out loud, and the officials agreed. 10 of 12 senators of Kunoma had disagreed to put Alypos's laws into motion, writing the Act of The Resistance instead. The act lifted all limits on violence on the streets against the draken suppressors. The people partying realized that their time of suppression was ending - the officials were actually stepping up against the dragon empire. The act, which was basically a declaration of war, resulted in a massacre at the party. The messenger was revealed to actually be the leader of The Resistance, Grex "the Scarlet Fist", former officer of Kunoma's military. Many civilians and many draken guards were killed with very few actually surviving the sudden outrage. Grex survived, taking many of the former Kunoman senators to safety after the initial conflict. The Resistance's joy was short-lived, as Drak'Khard made an appearance during the day after the beginning of the riot, rounding up the most dangerous to be imprisoned and killing the weaker ones. The Act of The Resistance was revoked. The next years saw a surge in the crime committed against the drakes. The Resistance mercilessly struck at important events, labeling themselves as terrorists, but also gaining new followers. The Divine Core was not interested, as it believed Drak'Khard was quite sufficient at handling any weak enemies that awaited their chance to meaninglessly assault. High Town, their crown jewel, was untouched, and that was enough for it to be satisfied. However, an unknown enemy bearing the energies of Micoda appeared during a riot at Kunoma at year 3063. The Divine Core was worried and ordered a thorough investigation of the Soul Volcanoes, the rests of Micoda and Welkere. Many adventurous dragon warriors were sent into their depths, but Drak'Khard was ordered to stay back due to The Divine Core's fear of it getting corrupted by the influence of its original essences. A few of them managed to survive the backlash of the volcanic depths and confirm that the masters of the Might of Soul still slept, encased in unbreakable crystals. The Divine Core was a bit worried over the fact that the duo was not completely eradicated, as it had hoped. Yet there seemed to be nothing to be afraid of. Its views changed as yet another enemy assaulted High Town, killing several highborne family heads and causing panic. The culprit was later identified as Therigem, the swordmaster. He escaped by disguising himself as a dragon and even attempted to assassinate the mayor, Ascalante, who led the search for the culprit. The Divine Core later found out from Drak'Khard's report that a secret project, Dread Ward, had received some excellent results. It was carried out within Prison of Eternity, carrying experiments on select few candidates to become elite troopers. Among them, interestingly, were Rolfen and Adocim, Micoda's two most important allies. The most devastating surprise happened some time later. The unknown enemy, called "Second Micoda" in their secret reports, had killed the guardians of Micoda's Soul Volcano. The Divine Core feared the worst, but the dragon emperor did not seem to understand the gravity of the situation. After it realized the truth of Micoda being awoken and liberated, it merely ordered Ascalante to keep High Town intact and let Micoda endure his journey to the Fourth Quarter, where he would naturally head. The troublesome factor was not Micoda, but the fact Welkere and The Resistance had allied with him to rid the world of the dragon empire. The Divine Core could not prevent the dragon from underestimating the threat. Collapse of Grand Colosseum The warriors took on the obstacles on the path to enter Grand Colosseum and face Drak'Khard, Champion of the Arena. The dragon emperor turned off their Soul Voices by its will, but the heroes managed to regain it from the influence of their fusion. The battle that ensued was a terrifying experience. Drak'Khard spared no effort to try to defeat the duo, using Forbidden Soul Eruption. The technique sacrificed the souls of the prisoners and unleashed a terrifying forbidden wave of energy. The challengers of the emperor were not to be so easily defeated, though, and as they kept fighting the entity's mask fell off and it was revealed to the heroes as their fusion. Welkere gave up every bit of strength to his attacks. He unleashed Binding Eyes of Truth and then followed up with Chain of Catastrophe, all to ensure Micoda would defeat the fusion beast. They used up most of their energy, but were victorious. With its champion defeated, Alypos was forced to battle. The dragon was overflowing with energy, dominating the battle. It was at time of need that The Grey Comet appeared from within the prisons that had been destroyed, saving Micoda from Alypos's Breath of Domination. In truth, this was an extremely premeditated effort that even The Divine Core was afraid to consider as a possibility. The Grey Comet had seen the future and prepared for the very moment when the prison would be shattered in the furious fight. The Divine Core was unable to act in the combat, its shell now filled with fury that it could not control. The dragon emperor fought on with absolute rage, unleashing overwhelming moves like Infinity Overload and Breath of Domination. Yet it lacked tactical sense and caused unnecessary damage to the surroundings. With the battle having gone on for a while, the spirits of the recently killed unleashed their wrath in Micoda's attack, a shockwave that dominated the dragon's body so utterly that The Divine Core, fearing for its own survival, used the body as a mere shield and revealed itself to the hero. ''"Back to Zero."''' With those words, the entity of Infinity acknowledged the fall of its empire and the fact that Zero Gate, its rest, would serve as the ultimate battlefield between it and the hero whom The Divine Core had actually manipulated for a long time, now having to face justice. Full might and the dragon's fallCategory:Characters The kingdom and oppression of the drakes was now falling apart and nothing could be done. A new mysterious oppressor, Third Wave, emerged and kept the people busy from going after Zero Gate while Alypos's servant, Hedgeton the "Red Poison" took control of Alypos's old armies once again. The Divine Core used the time to regenerate the shell so that the dragon emperor might rise again. The final battle would take place in the Timeless Space, and the dragon emperor had gathered immense power, true to its title The Lifemaker, and ''expanded itself to an entity the size of a mountain. After Micoda succeeded in defeating the enigmatic Third Wave, it revealed itself to have been a corrupt fusion of Neximar, the true Third Wave, and Seeker of Stardust, which was the Bleached One of Strethos. In his corporeal death, Neximar entrusted Micoda with his soul - the key to breaking the Zero Gate. As the defeat of Neximar was confirmed, The Divine Core melded its dragon form into one being with the Zero Gate. To an outsider, the gate seemed intact, but it was attached to the lower belly of Alypos. Simultaneously, the armies of Alypos arrived to guard its lair, headed by their new High Commander - Hedgeton. Micoda chose to confront the beast with haste, and had elite allies at his side to easily dispatch of simple masses of soldiers. These men were the Moderns, warriors of immense power in service of Memoxara that were made to be like Ancients. Their trump card was to have Neximar open the Zero Gate - the true reason why it spawned to existence in the first place - but the possibility was nonexistent. Alypos used the opening created by the meaningless assault against the Gate which was not really a weakness, to attack the peaceful worlds of its enemies with a heavy energy blast, World Wrecker. The Grey Comet, the nemesis to Alypos, arrived to seemingly save the world from the fatal attack as the "Zero Gate had told it was his task". The beast whose size and power knew no bounds clashed with the agile and destructive entity that was barely human. Neximar informed Micoda that the weak point of the dragon would be its nostrils, allowing access to its belly and the nest of the infinitely powerful Divine Core. Micoda agreed to the plan. It took a combined effort of The Grey Comet and Micoda to divert the attention of the dragon and allow Micoda to infiltrate its body. A climactic battle occurred on two fronts - Micoda challenged The Divine Core in its sleeping quarters while the dragon raged furiously and utterly wore out the combatants outside the body. But Micoda achieved a great power within the battleground. He defied death and gained strength that overwhelmed all - Phase 6 a.k.a. Beast of Apocalypses. The Divine Core was destroyed and with it, the dragon burst into flame and collapsed upon itself. The destruction was great and shattered the very foundation of the Timestream. In its remains burned the eternal Ethereal Pyre. Purged Decades In time, the beast broke free again, even though Micoda technically defeated The Divine Core in the struggle for his body after the Battle of the Plains. Details are unknown but Micoda is somehow responsible for its release. Micoda had become the Doombringer, an infamous enemy at some point, but regained his old self and confronted Alypos with his allies, forming Infinite Legion as a sort of spiritual successor to The Resistance and defeating Alypos. However, either during this or some other battle's conclusion, Alypos was sealed within the former leader of The Resistance, Grex, who would be corrupted by it but serve the Infinite Legion nonetheless. Dystopia timeline Alypos (or technically The Divine Core, but it spoke with Alypos's voice) was sealed within Grex. The new being, trapped in the mental struggle between them, was powerful. Its strength was well known among those who were aware of the Legion's ranks. It no longer respected its former comrades but merely trusted on its power. The only ones it served were The Trinity, the three most high ranking officers of the Legion whose identities even he no longer remembered. It is unknown how well Alypos remembered the true history. Grex was mocked by The Magician, a new foe entirely shrouded in mystery, and he went to track him but to no avail. However, he encountered Micoda and might have succeeded in killing or capturing him if it weren't for Khalmotep's sudden appearance some time before, which drove him to the brink of insanity by disturbing Alypos's energies. Apparently Grex was a chosen of the goddess of death, Khalmotep, who in truth was Will of the Universe, a fact which Alypos was aware of. The mystery of the Black Tower at the end of Third Universe concerned Grex and he decided to fight for the right to discover the truth. He faced The Three Mages, who eventually fell but not without him also losing. The shocking truth was that they were Clones of the Beast of Apocalypses, the very beings that The Divine Core had spawned when it had been compromised in the struggle for Beast of Apocalypses. A being appeared that revealed that Shadowguide/Markaj, a shadowy fighter, had been manipulating them from the shadows. However, their most powerful one, Ehrnezga, who had succeeded in regaining Micoda's old power and unleashed the dreadful power of Tempest Seed - Firestorm to wipe out the entirety of the tower, burying every single one of them. Category:Dragons